All TEoV chaps past 9
by Booming Thunder
Summary: Everyone knows the Elements of Harmony and Chaos, but noone ever thought that there were other Elements. The Elements of Nature: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Music; and the Elements of Space: Darkness, Ice, Emptiness, Stillness, and Silence. But Music, it's not one thing, for with no Melody, there's no Voice, and without both, no Music, but Voice is something only Man has. enjoy!


Pinkie Pie

"Let's meet back at this fountain before closing time, alright?" said my baby daddy. "Okey-dokey-lokey, Artichokey!" I saw Fluttershy head to the middle of the park, Dashy sprint off to find something fun, Rarity went towards the nearest gift shop, Twilight, I wasn't sure since she teleported away, Boomy and Levi went off together and Applejack just kinda, walked off. "Well, Gummy, what do you think we should do?" Quiet… "Oh, right, he's back home… oh well!" I saw a nice looking man in a uniform with a nametag that said "Papin" "Oh! Hi, Willy!" I bounced to him and gave him a big hug. "What the!?" "What do you think is fun around here?" "Uh, try the waterpark?" I slapped myself, "Of course! Where can I get a bathing suit?" "Uhm… gifts shop, maybe. How'd-""I know your name? Easy! I just saw it in the last chapter!" "The… wha?" "Thanks Will!" I said as I bounced towards the gift shop where Rarity went.

"Oh, trust me; there are NO crystals in those rocks!" Rarity said with a ladylike irritancy. "I guarantee there are!" said the angry cashier. "Hi, Rarity!" "Oh, hello, Pinkie Pie, No there aren't sir, check for yourself!" she said crossing her arms. "Fine!" he broke one and there was nothing. "Wait, what!?" "I hate to say 'I told you so' but it's true, I tell you." Rarity said triumphantly. In the confusion, I managed to grab a nice pink bikini with balloons on it, and even changed right in the shop before bounding away to the waterpark.

"Are you sure I loved this?" Boomy asked Levi who was in the shallow end of the pool. "Dude, we almost never got you out of the water." "Alright…"He said from the high dive. "Oh, hey boys!" They looked at me and Boomy's nose bled as he fell into the water on his stomach, getting an 'Ohhhhhh' from everyone as I ran to him. "Boomy! Are you alright, hunny?" "I-I'll be fine, dear, just warn me before you wear that again, ok?" "Okey-Dokey!" Levi swam over and looked me over. "Damn Pinkie, you're smokin!" I jumped up and tried to put myself out by waving my arms at my flanks and legs, "What!? Where!?" "It's an expression, Pink." Boomy said as he stood up and suddenly stared at one of the coasters, with hatred in his eyes. "INCARNATE!" He blasted, pushing half the water from the pool, and making a shockwave. "Woah! Boomy! What's wrong?" Of course I knew, but I like to play innocent. "I saw Discord, up there!" "Up where? The Intimidator?" "What's the Intimidator?" I asked, genuinely unsure. "That coaster over there." "Oh?" I looked at the massive hunk of metal. "That looks fun!" Booming got out of the pool and went right towards the coaster. "Boomy? What are you gonna do?" He turned around and looked at me. "I'm getting a beer, I'm thirsty." "Whew! I thought you were going after Discord!" I sighed. "Oh, I am, just, after my beer."

I went my own way again, and got lots of looks from the people in the park. One man even approached me. "Hello, miss, mind if we… talk?" I smiled, "Of COURSE not! I mean, we have to talk, or we'd never know what someone was thinking!" He shook his head, "No,no, I mean, in private?" "OHHhhhh, Yea, ok!" I held his hand as he led me behind one of the gift shops. "I don't think we're supposed to be back here…" He got behind me, and pulled a knife! "Now then, you're gonna fuck me, or I'll cut out your pretty little tongue, GOT IT?" I gulped, "Y-y-yes, sir…" "Good," he pushed me down, " so get fucking." "Oh, I'd better not show the readers this part…"

He left me, bruised, violated, and naked… I knew it was wrong, but I had to find help… so I snuck through the park til I found a guy selling tshirts. "U-um… ex-excse me, sir?" I asked, shyly, blushing greatly. He turned to see me hiding in a bush, "Yes, miss?" "D-do you have any, extra extra large?" "Yeah, I have a few, why?" I had to tell him, but I was ashamed. "Well… I… I was raped a few minutes ago, and my bikini was torn apart…" He blushed as well as I looked away in shame. "So… right now, you're… nude?" I hesitated but nodded. "Oh, well, here, have one on me." He handed the shirt with myself on it. "OH THANK YOU, MISTER!" I forgot my nudity for a moment, and jumped out of my bush to hug him. "Holy crap, that girl's naked!" "And hot!" I realized what I was doing, and covered myself with the shirt, jumping into the nice man's cart to put it on, and when it was on, I ran! I heard Boomy shout again, and ran to his side, holding his arm tight with fear for my, and my recently conceived foal's life. Then I saw the mangled mess that was the Intimidator, It was completely destroyed! I saw Rarity helping dig people out, and Fluttershy ran out of the gift shop towards it, saying, "Dashy!" I saw Applejack nearby kick a tree and get an apple, she obviously hadn't seen yet. "Tyler! What did you do that for?!" Twilight asked as she teleported in. "I saw the Incarnate on that ride." He said with a fury I've never heard before. And when you live on a failing rock farm, you can hear some CARAAAZY stuff! Anyway, Twilight teleported to Shy and Rarity, and not long after, all I heard was "RAINBOW DASH! YOUR LEG!" And I knew what happened… Rainbow got hurt, and Boomy knew it, because he started crying! The men after me caught up, and pulled me away from him, but he pulled me back, and gave me the saddest hug I've ever had! It even made me tear up. "I didn't… I didn't see her there!" He sobbed into my stickier than usual hair.


End file.
